Aurypigment
Aurypigment - (ang.Orpiment) Zakażony Klejnot użytkowniczki FanArciara. Jej wiek nie jest do końca znany, lecz Kamień Słoneczny wie, że ma więcej niż 6000 lat. 'Wygląd' 'Zakażona ' Aurypigment wyglądem przypomina ogromną kobrę. Jej charakterystyczną cechą są liczne złote plamy na jej głowie oraz szyi. Ma 15 metrów długości. Na końcu jej ogona znajduje się złoty kolec uformowany w sierp. Posiada dwie pary, żółtych oczu z wąskimi źreniczkami. Ma na głowie parę długich, białych czułek, za pomocą których może chwytać przedmioty. Pomiędzy nimi ma usadowiony swój klejnot. 'Mała Zakażona Forma' W tej formie nie posiada plam na jej ciele, jej skóra jest śnieżnobiała. Jest wielkości średniego psa. Jej budowa ciała bardziej przypomina jaszczurkę z długim ogonem. Jej klejnot zakrywa sporą część jej głowy, po bokach ma usadowione oczy, z pod klejnotu wychodzą pofalowane, długie czułki. Na końcu jej ogona znajduje się złota kulka z obwódką. 'Normalnie' W niezakażonej formie była dość niskim klejnotem (155 cm), o słabej posturze ciała. Ma lekko żółtą skórę oraz blond włosy, które są nisko upięte w kucyka. W wzdłuż twarzy rozciągają się dwa pasma włosów. Posiada duże, nieśmiałe żółte oczy, lekko spiczasty nos oraz drobne usta. Klejnot znajduje się po lewej stronie jej klatki piersiowej, stanowi fragment jej ubioru a dokładniej gwiazdy. Nosi słomkową sukienkę nad kolano z małymi rękawami, jest przyozdobiona w białe taśmy. Wokół jej klejnotu znajduje się symbol przynależności do Kryształowych klejnotów w formie czarnej gwiazdy. Jest ubrana w czarne zakolanówki oraz białe buty. 'Osobowość' Charakter Auripigment w normalnej jak i zakażonej formie nie uległ zmianie. Jest ona cichym i nieśmiałym klejnotem. Ceni sobie przestrzeń osobistą, mało komu daje się dotknąć. Jest bardzo delikatna ale także inteligentna, na co wskazuje jej praca i jako informatora Diamentów. Odzywa się tylko i wyłącznie kiedy najdzie ją taka konieczność. Jednak momentami w zakażonej formie ukazują się u niej "zwierzęce zachowania", najczęściej jest to mruczenie, burczenie bądź gryzienie (tylko tych którzy ją urazą ... no i czasami jakiś rzeczy). Nienawidzi gdy, ktoś cały czas mówi jej że jest słodka, traktuje ją jak zwierzątko. W chwilach zagrożenia potrafi włączyć w pełni swoje instynkty by się bronić. Gdy nie chce z kimś się widzieć, zwija się w kulkę i w razie jej dotknięcia razi prądem. 'Klejnot' thumb|100pxAurypigment ma swój klejnot umiejscowiony na czole w zakażonej formie oraz na klatce piersiowej, po lewej stronie w normalnej. Ma trójkątny kształt. Nie posada fasety, ma tłusty przebłysk po lewej stronie. Należy do grupy bardzo kruchych klejnotów. 'Umiejętności' Elektrokineza-''' Auripigment ma zdolność wytwarzania prądu o bardzo wysokim napięciu. Najczęściej używa jej do walki na dystans, by nie narazić się na skruszenie w wypadku gdyby klejnot przeżył jej atak. Gdy jest w uścisku wrogiego klejnotu, wytwarza impuls elektryczny odpowiadający mocy w Destabilizatorze Klejnotów. 'Zwinność- '''w obu formach jest niezwykle zwinna. Bez problemu pokonuje wszelakie przeszkody, z łatwością robi uniki. '''Tworzenie Hologramów-' Jest w stanie wywołać projekcję holograficzną obrazów jak i przedmiotów oraz postaci. Nie potrafi ich materializować lecz może emitować dźwięki ukazanej projekcji. Najczęściej przywołuje projekcje samej siebie (niezakażonej) by porozmawiać z towarzyszami, pocieszyć bądź im doradzić. Jej projekcje są w żółto-złotych odcieniach. '''Historia Przeszłość Aurypigment została wysłana na Ziemię na samym początku kolonizacji jako informatorka Diamentów o przebiegu przebudowy planety. Wszystko się dobrze toczyło do czasu wybuchu rebelii. Próbowała się wydostać z tej planety, lecz bezskutecznie. Została pozbawiona fizycznej formy przez jednego z uczestników rebelii. Podczas upadku została uszkodzona, pękł jej klejnot. Auri sądziła że to jest już jej koniec, lecz zlitował się nad nią pewien różowy kwarc, Rose Kwarc. Wyleczyła jej klejnot. Z powodu iż została oddzielona od grupy, do której ją przydzielono, pozostała z Kryształowymi Klejnotami. Na początku traktowali ją jak wroga, z wzajemnością, lecz z czasem przekonała się do nich i dołączyła do walki o tą organiczną planetę. Dzięki zbroi, którą dostała od Bizmut, nie została skruszona, dotrwała do końca wojny. Sądziła że jest po wszystkim, puki nie ujrzała bardzo jasnego światła z jednej z gwiazd, które pozbawiło ją przytomności. Jak się obudziła, czuła się dziwnie. Udało się jej dostać do tafli wody by siebie zobaczyć, widok ten ja przeraził. Została zakażona. "Ktoś, kogo mogę nazwać przyjacielem" Minęło już ponad 5300 lat po zakończeniu wojny, lecz nie dało się zapomnieć o niej jak i o Homeworld oraz Diamentach. Auripigment wiedziała, że to przez Homeworld jest taka jaką się stała. Była wściekła na Macierzysty Świat, niszczyła wszystko co jest z nim związane. Pewnej nocy zwróciła jej uwagę niecodzienna scena, widziała 6 statków, które próbują zestrzelić mały statek zwiadowczy. Pogoń trwała sporo czasu, lecz w końcu statek został zestrzelony, pozostałe zaś wyleciały z Ziemskiej Atmosfery. Ze ściganego pojazdu pozostał tylko szary dym, z którego wyłoniła się kula ognia. Spadała bardzo szybko, rozbiła się kilka mil od Auri. Zaciekawiona ruszyła w stronę tego dziwnego obiektu. Po pewnym czasie ukazał się jej ślad po upadku...(CDN) 'Relacje' Kamień Słoneczny- (TBA) Moonie- '(TBA)' Cymofan (Kocie Oko)- 'Aura uważa Cymofan za dobrą przyjaciółkę. Cieszy się faktem, że nie uważa jej za zwierzaka tylko jak zwykły klejnot. Mimo że świetnie ją rozumie iż mają takie same charaktery, potrafi strzelić na chwile focha za "jak ona słodko wygląda..." '''Pomarańczowa Perła- '''Próbuje zaakceptować jej zachowanie wobec niej. Perła ukazuje współczucie wobec jej zakażenia, pragnie ona zemsty na klejnotach, które to spowodowały. Czuje ona wobec niej respekt gdy jest w swej formie zaś w małej uważa ją za bardzo słodką, zdarzyło się nie jeden raz że ubrała ją w ubranka dla lalek (w tym momencie jest czysta euforia). 'Ciekawostki *Autorka podczas tworzenia jej wzorowała się na: **Rysunku z przedszkola (wygląd) **Swoim kocie (zachowanie) **Pikachu (umiejętności) *Jej skażony głosik słychać jako słodkie, ciche piski 'Galeria' Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kreatywność FanArciary Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników